Just an Angel
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: INUYASHA Assigned the same mission over again, an angel cannot take the pain that laces her heart. Serenity remembers a time of happiness… a time of love. Who is it that had captured her heart and returned to heaven in a state of sadness?
1. Just An Angel

Just an Angel.

~Celestial DreamBlaze

****

Summary: Assigned the same mission over again, an angel cannot take the pain that laces her heart. Serenity remembers a time of happiness… a time of love. Who is it that had captured her heart and returned to heaven in a state of sadness? 

****

NEW PROJECT! I know this is incredibly short but I want to see, for those who are interested, if anyone can guess what the story idea is. I got it partly from a book, well the title only, and then the title sprung up to a story. Various book, movies, and t.v. Episodes contributed to the story idea. It's going to be a big project but I'm hoping you'll like this.

R&R ppls. I appreciate it lots. It's nice to know that people would take the time to review something you work so hard for. It is hard minna… coming up with the story, the plot, the grammar, the character developments and other factors that are needed to please you all… ^.~ and perfect writing. ^^ I'm not saying that I am good, merely saying that I want to get better, better enough that people will like it too. 

Own story. No own characters… yes, I just discovered that now and I'm very sad, I'm drowning my sorrows in Pepsi ^.~ (Disclaimer applies to the whole fic)

**

The place was massive; neither was it a room nor an open area, but one large expanse colored with shining white clouds and skies of blue and silver that created the room like appearance. The place was ethereal and luminescent, not a looming shadow in sight, streaks of sunlight fell through the clouds, brightening the room's already brilliant expanse. 

In the middle of this pure and light aura-radiating room a form was bent over its place, a figure of dejection and hopelessness, not at all suiting the purpose of the room as the person usually would personify. The clouds loomed above in obvious worry for the angel, wondering how a celestial such as she could be so dismal. 

"Rena?"

A mass of blonde hair swiveled, its beauty captured under the light, sparkling so heavenly as they gazed at the approaching angel. Eyes that usually held laughter, joy, and love were somber, saddened, and broken. How could an angel lose its light?

Silent navy eyes watched her, watched as wise sapphire orbs gazed back with unseen sadness. Her heart ached that she would be leaving again, after so many times. She wondered how Serenity could take it, how she managed to still be happy after all she experienced.

"Are you ready."

Silence. "It matters not if I am, Uranus, I go anyway."

Uranus, Lady of the Sky and Winds, sighed, brushing her short dirty blonde hair from her bangs. It was true, each time Serenity was assigned a new duty, although the duties were always the same, she would set off no matter if it were a choice or not. Uranus' tall form slouched in a dejected manner, she had been selected the one to lighten up their friend for the assignment. 

Their group was concerned for their friend, wondering why her depression had not stopped after a week like it usually would, they did not want her leaving so sad, lest it affect her initial assignment. Going up to the forlorn angel, she hugs her friend. "I'm sorry this happened to you. Sorry that your happiness is sacrificed, it is because of who you are and what you bring forth."

Tears gently trailed her face; her puffy eyes rimmed with red, bags were also formed under her eyes, which was utterly ridiculous because Angels always looked beautiful and perfect and because angels didn't need sleep. Her sparkling white wings speckled with glimmers of gold that would proudly display its feathers were now drooped limbless to the alabaster floor. It's feathers in disarray as if it had been flying furiously in the sky, wishing to escape its caged darkness. 

With a sob in her throat, finding it difficult to speak, she bit back, "Its hard. I can't take it anymore Uranus, so many times have I been through this and although I should be happy to be back and to experience what I did, it tears my heart. It rips the pieces that I have left _each_ time I go." 

Uranus felt tears glaze her eyes; she could feel her friend's sadness pierce right through her heart and echo the vast corners of the room. How she wished she could take the pain, how she wished she could shelter the pure angel away from the unforgiving world and their master but that would be like murder. Someone like Serenity could never cope with loneliness, she needed people and she needed love. It was just… she gave so much but never once had she asked never once had she received what should be her right. There was something in her tone, it was a tone of immense sadness, one that had never been present each time an assignment turned successful.

"There was someone wasn't there?" She could feel Serenity's frame tense, knowing that her words had hit right on the mark and had stabbed at the saddened angel's soul.

"Yes."

It was said so quietly yet it rang through the mystic air, so loud and final.

Serenity didn't want to think, didn't want to think of the one who captured her immortal heart but she couldn't stop. Once it started, an out pour of her memories turned on like a film reel and played her lives over and over again. Every single moment and second, it stole her breath and took her soul. _Not this again. No!_ Serenity tore out a cry, not wishing to relive these painful memories she wanted to live again. 

To be with her love again.

"I want to be with my heart again, but what can I do? We are stuck here, only doing our duties to the earth and beyond," she started softly and the last she cried out, "I just want my Heart! Can't I be happy? Can't I experience happiness that all mortals get to experience? Why! Why?"

Somber, dejected, and broken she replied to her question. "I am just an angel nothing more nothing less. Forever condemned to work in these majestic and vast halls." 

Quietly, not knowing what to do, Uranus just holds Serenity, her proud royal blue tinted wings enveloping both their forms, hoping to comfort the angel that so lit up their lives. She kept on holding her, listening to the bitter cry and disheartened whispering voice of her friend. 

"Just an angel."

The cries of a saddened angel rang out of the walls and spread throughout the Kingdom of Heaven. Her mournful cries brought despair and sorrow for the broken angel.

Flashback… 

**  
Perked your interests? I hope so… if you'll be patient with me I'll get the next chapter out soon, I hope you guys don't guess the surprise though… I had fun with this project.

Much mahalz and mahaloz

Until Next time

~Celestial DreamBlaze


	2. Power of her Heart

Inuyasha

Power of her Heart

~~~~ 

Usagi sighed; she closed her eyes as she felt the breeze flit through the air. 'Why am I here?' she thought, as she gazed at the town a little ways away. Perched atop a tree, she could see the children playing in the center square, the elders working on the farm or cleaning their huts. 

She was hopeless, wanting to become a miko she had stayed in the little village with their priests and priestess. What she wanted so badly though, would never be achieved. She could not do a simple cursory spell; she could not brew a good herbal medicine, she did not nor would she ever have the patience a miko would need. 

Usagi sighed, clutching the bow in her hand, this was the only thing she was good at and it did not even have anything to do with being a priest. She fiddled with the string, feeling quite proud in making such a beautiful weapon. Though it was quite plain, its simplicity was always serene to her, the smooth wood told of the nature it had been before. Jumping down the tree, stumbling a little, she goes into the woods to practice her shots. 

Feeling like training, Usagi spelled her bow, hoping for its shot to be more powerful and more deadly. Aiming into the forest, no particular target in her mind, she shot. She heard the arrow whiz past the trees; it whooshed through the dense forest. Expecting to her it get stuck to some tree, she was shocked to hear a painful grunt.

Eyes widening, she followed the direction of her arrow. She gasped as she saw the most beautiful creature before her.

~~

'Damn Inuyasha,' he thought, dully he could a feel a pain down his left abdomen and wondered how that came to be. 'Where am I?'

He felt a cool cloth wet his forehead; he opened bleary golden eyes to see a girl tending him. He tensed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, seeing his eyes open. For a moment, she had said nothing, mesmerized by its golden shade and the intensity of his stare. Her heart fluttered a bit before she calmed down, never before had she seen a being this beautiful.

He glanced at his surroundings and could see that he was in a hut. It was barely furnished, with only a low table containing a bowl in the room. 

The girl was knelt to his side; bandages and another bowl of water lay next to her. He found his robes were removed and his left abdomen wrapped. 

"I didn't mean to, I had not known you were in the forest. Please forgive me."

He said nothing, merely stared at the girl. She had sincere blue eyes and golden hair braided tightly that hung on the right side of her shoulder and trailed down to the ground. Her plain robes indicated her poor and of a lower status.

Usagi accepted the silence, a pain hit her heart knowing he had not forgiven her, with a deep bow she picks up the articles used to clean him and left.

Alone with his thoughts he tried to get up, only to wince in pain. 'How could a mortal girl's mere arrow hurt me so?' He looked down, glancing at the useless Tensaiga resting on the floor, 'it is all Inuyasha's fault. Why was Inuyasha given the Tetsusaiga and he the Tensaiga? He had lost in the battle, maybe he should never had revealed Inuyasha Kaze no Kizu (JP: Wound of the Wind, Dub: Wind's Scar).' He surmised the Tetsusaiga was more potent than he thought it would be, it had allowed him to be weakened by a mere human's bow. 

Finding he could do nothing for the time being, he lay back down, staring at the ceiling. 'Useless,' he needed to get a better sword fitting of him if he wanted power. 'Inuyasha… If I can not have the Tetsusaiga, I _will_ have a weapon, a weapon more powerful than the Tetsusaiga will ever be.' 

~~

"Usa-chan! Usa-chan!" 

She looked down to the tug at her robes, a smiling face looked at her, dragging her to who knows where.

"Come on! Let's go swimming in the pond!" 

Usagi smiled, looking up at the children who eagerly followed them, wanting a bit of fun before they retired to their homes.

"Why not?"

She trailed the children, content in just watching them. It was what she did, she watched over the children while the elders tended to the work that made the small village thrive. They were farmers along with Priests; half their time was spent sowing the vegetables and herbs needed for them. 

Usagi stood on the boulder, content in watching the little ones play and splash in the water, a time of carefree fun and worriless childhood.

Startled, Usagi gasped as the cold water unexpectedly hit her. She turned to look at the mischievous children gazing back at her with delight. With a quick grin, she abandoned all graciousness and jumped in the water with them, creating a cannon ball large enough to encompass them all. Laughter flittered through the air as they had fun. 

Usagi lay floating on her back, the tranquil water soothing her somewhat, her gaze on the sky, it was a beautiful day. She soon found her thoughts to drift back to her guest. As a guest herself, Usagi resided in the guest hut, living alone. But with the Youkai there, she guessed she had to share till he would get better. She wondered if she could trust him, he looked so cold and emotionless, like he cared nothing for anyone and anything save himself.

The blonde reflected on her thoughts, never noticing the subject of her musings watched her. He briefly wondered why a human would take the time to take care of him, a stranger who could have killed her with a swift swipe of his claws.

*

A week had passed and Sesshoumaru was finally able to move without having the uncomfortable pain in his abdomen. Truth be known, a thing he would never admit, something within him felt content. Content to just lie there and live. But he knew that was just foolishness, the wound merely disorienting him. 

All through this, he had watched his caretaker 'nurse' him back to health and continue to treat him abnormally. Normal for him was human's screaming in fright and running the other direction. She did none of that. Despite how unresponsive he was and cruel at times, he thought recalling the time he had almost clawed her arm and she gasped in shock and fear, she stuck to her guts and continued to care for him. Like nothing had happened. 

Jaken had finally found him and Sesshoumaru found he could not stay any longer. His wound was bearable and he and his servant walked away from the Village. 

**

Sesshoumaru walked in silence as they continued on his quest for a sword befitting of him. The wound long healed, he lightly felt the flesh that had been pierced by the clumsy human's blow. Inexplicably, Sesshoumaru's thoughts drifted to the blonde girl who had taken care of him. Looking at the trusting Rin, he found similarities between the two girls that invaded his life. 

Rin. 

Just as he had left the village and the girl, he came by another village and Rin. Rin had seen his weakness when he had stumbled to the ground. He had merely rested from exerting himself for he had hardly moved during his week at the other girl's village. 

Rin made him feel protective towards the child. How she smiled at him and never seemed to fear him despite his cruelty to others. Eventually, at the sense of her in danger, he had rescued her when the wolves had attacked her, destroying all that harmed her. It was then she had never left their side, becoming a part of the 'group.' He had also revived her when he found her again, lying almost dead on the ground. 

She tugged at his robes as she presented him a flower, giving that cute smile, a smile that Sesshoumaru had never reacted to. Jaken looked at the little imp, the small Youkai had grown fond of her. He could not deny his like of the girl, and admired how she was able to pass through his master's barrier, though he never voiced it nor showed it for fear it would be weakness in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned away from Rin, the girl turning crestfallen. Jaken witnessed this and his heart tugged. Though he followed Sesshoumaru loyally, he was not as callous as his master. 

Jaken formulated a plan. He had remembered finding his master with that girl. The girl seemed to be nice and had taken care of Sesshoumaru properly. His mind whirled, devising a way to approach Rin's upbringing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we cannot continue having the brat trailing us around. She will hinder your efforts to obtaining the Tetsusaiga. Is there not a place we could dump her where she would be safe?" Jaken tensed, his efforts might as well have been in vain, as he spoke the last part of the sentence, Sesshoumaru cared naught for safety and would kill anything he had no use for or weakened him. Jaken was only fortunate that he was of some use for his lord to remain alive. 

Again, Sesshoumaru's thoughts flitted to Usagi. Her smiling face and how it seemed to draw him in. This he did not know or cared for. All he knew was that this was the answer to Jaken's useless question.

Wordlessly he picked up the child and dumped her on _his flying demon_. Jaken scrambled behind them, not wanting to get left behind. The demon flew towards the familiar village. 

Sesshoumaru dropped the little girl, a few yards away from the communal huts. He knew the lady would come around this time and find Rin. With one last glance to the baffled girl, they flew away. Never looking back.

Rin panicked, her only friends were leaving her. She quickly ran after them, trying in vain to catch up to the quickly receding Sesshoumaru. She cried and tripped. She didn't want to be alone. Curling into a little ball, she sniffled. Sesshoumaru was the only person she trusted. No one would take care of her now.

Usagi wandered aimlessly through the woods. The demon had been gone for some time now and she felt emptiness in her heart. How this could be, she did not know for she didn't even know who he was. Her ears perked as she heard a faint sniffling. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the mournful sound. She gasped upon finding a child in the woods. She glanced about and frowned. She was alone, why was the child alone? 

Carefully, Usagi made her way to the trembling girl. 

Rin jerked her head, startled and tearful eyes gazing at the kind face. She felt weary, could she trust this stranger? There was a sense about her that calmed her, like Sesshoumaru. Following her heart, Rin lunged into the girl's tender embrace.

Usagi felt heartbroken, how could someone leave a child like this? 

Turning towards the village, Usagi took her new charge home, intent on treating her as her own.

*

"Do you need lodgings?" inquired Usagi as she looked at the exhausted travelers. 

"What I need… Darling. Is a back rub."

Usagi giggled nervously, inching away from the priest. Weren't they supposed to be pure?

Sango's eye twitched and she bonked him in the head with her boomerang, having Miroku fall face down to the dirt reminiscent to that of Inuyasha's 'osuwari' technique Kagome would use when she felt irritated by him.

Usagi stifled a giggle at the interactions. This group would prove to be a cheerful bunch. She felt something clutch the back of her robes and she looked down to have Rin hiding beneath its folds. The girl looked at the group warily, something in her hummed familiarity even though she had never met them before. The man with the funny ears reminded her of someone she couldn't quite remember.

Usagi smiled at the little girl, picking her up she cradled Rin to her chest. She had come to love the little darling with the precious smile and took her in as her own, despite how young she was and the protest of the villagers. 

"_Sweetheart_, I'd like you to meet Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo." While introductions took place, the guests bowed at the mention of their names, though Inuyasha was bonked to do so. 

Rin didn't reply but hid her head in Usagi's neck. She didn't like how the dark hair girl with the strange robes looked at Usagi. 

Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit, _Sweetheart?_ Kagome recognized the westernized language. What was a girl doing speaking English? There was more to this girl than they knew. At least, Kagome thought humorously, she did not have a jewel shard with her; there would be no need for suspicion until then. They had managed to get most of the jewel shards, only needing a tenth of the Jewel to collect. 

The group had settled, actually staying a bit longer than they should have, even Inuyasha seemed to be calm and relaxed in just staying there. Initially, he grouched about leaving but when the group had learned this, Kagome had 'osuwari' him so he wouldn't even think of leaving and have the chance to relax, as they deserved with the aftermath of Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome's eyes traveled to their beneficiary, for some time now she had suspected who the girl was. She followed Usagi and flushed at having caught the older girl in her bath. Though she was embarrassed, she kept watching Usagi. What was so strange about her? There was something about her that wasn't right.

Humming flitted through and her attention focused on Usagi who started to sing. 

_Kuchibue fukenai kimi_

_Shizuka ni kuchizusanda merodii_

_Playback shiteru_

_Kimi no namida no shindou_

_Kuuki wo tsutawatte_

_Ude wo kasuka ni fureta shunkan_

_Taiyou mabushikute_

_Minogashichatta shigunaru_

_Hitori de iru no ni wa_

_Hirosugiru hoshi_

_Give me another chance_

_Kokoro kasaneru to ukabi agaru_

_Iromoyou_

_Kon'na ni natural na kankaku ga_

_Machigatteru wakenai noni_

_Kioku no sukima kara nozoku to kieru_

_Ano moyou_

_Don'na ni tooku hanaretemo_

_Akeramerareru hazu nai_

_Don'na ni tsuki hanashitemo_

_Kakusenai_

_Ima puraido o sutete_

_Onegai shiteru_

_Yume kara sameta toki ni_

_Kimi ga soko ni ite kuretara_

_Oh, nani mo iranai_

_Taiyou kaku sarete_

_Hajimete shitta yowasa mo_

_Futari de ireru nara_

_Tsuyoku naru_

_Give me another chance_

_I'm searching for you, my dear_

_In the mawaru iro moyou_

_Owari no nai meiro no naka de_

_Kimi ni mou sukoshi chikazukitai_

_Kono mainichi no tatakai no naka de wa_

_Todokanai_

_Don'na ni tsuyoku dakishimetemo_

_Tsutawaru hazu wa nai kedo_

_Kokoro kasanaru to ukabi agaru_

_Iromoyou_

_Kon'na ni natural na kankaku ga_

_Machigatteru wakenai noni_

_Kioku no sukima kara nozoku to kieru_

_Ano moyou_

_Don'na ni tooku hanaretemo_

_Akeramerareru hazu nai_

_I need you… _

Kagome watched shocked as the voice faded and silence remained. There was so much emotion in that song, like it was true. But it wasn't that that shocked her. It was the song. It was so familiar she had heard it long ago. 

Utada Hikaru! It was sung by Hikki-chan! What was Usagi doing singing a song from _her_ era? How was it possible to have the same exact words sung by a person of long ago AND parts of the song had been in English, no one in Shinjoku Jidai she met knew English! It wasn't possible! So how?

Usagi head turned to the direction of a twig snapping. She watched as two astonished eyes were settled on her form. Usagi colored furiously at someone watching her but knowing it was a girl had somewhat lessened the embarrassment. 

"Kago-chan, is their something wrong?" Usagi started worriedly, Kagome had the most weird and baffled expression on her face and it looked like the girl would soon go into shock.

Kagome shook out of her thoughts as she heard the concern in the older girl's voice. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She shook her head and ran, for once, she was tongue-tied, and she didn't know what to say to the kind girl that took them in. Kagome ran back through the village and was a bit ashamed, Usagi had taken care of her and she had gone sneaking around in suspicion of Usagi. Still, she _had_ to know why Usagi knew that song. It wasn't possible for Hikki-chan to know those exact words of that from an aged era. It couldn't be, Kagome mulled over this, she truly wanted to know, but when she had meant to ask Usagi, no words had come out. It was like something prevented her from asking; maybe it was that trusting look in Usagi's gaze. Again, Kagome shook her head, she had to know what was going on and the only way was to ask Usagi.

Usagi sat worried, her head bent as she sat away from the group. Kagome had run away from her and refused to speak to her. What did she do? She shook her head, she didn't understand. 

**

Rin often slept with Usagi, finding comfort in the girls embrace. She had been cold in her own pallet, despite the blanket that warmed her. Glancing at Usagi, Rin had taken the chance to sleep with her. Usagi had accepted her, and, with a tender smile, she had wrapped Rin in her arms and they had fallen asleep. Taking comfort in each other. Rin thought it felt just like Sesshoumaru, when she had snuggled into him without his knowledge. She was glad that Usagi didn't push her away like Sesshoumaru had when he felt the girl's small frame against his. Glad that Usagi took care of her.

But now, Rin thought determined, it was her turn to help Usa-chan. Usa-chan was sad and Rin didn't want to see that. Mean girl, Rin thought angrily, thinking of Kagome, she had been nice but why did she have to hurt Usa-chan so. She had guessed the mean girl had done something to Usa-chan because Usa-chan would always look worriedly or sad at the mean girl. Though she didn't understand _why_ Usagi was sad, she knew that Usagi needed cheering up and did so with the only way she knew. She hugged Usagi; intent in letting the girl know how much Rin cared for her. 

**

The group awoke to a very loud morning. Inuyasha was stomping around, chasing after the young kitsune who had bothered him.

Usagi stretched as she got up from her pallet. She was sure that the village felt the group was wearing out their welcome; the quiet community was unused to such rambunctious activities in the morning. 

Rin rubbed her eyes sleepily. It seemed her new friend had made the man with the dog-ears mad again. She wondered what it was this time. 

*

However, a certain evil demon was making his way towards the village, intent on retrieving the shards that Inuyasha and the others had managed to collect. 

* 

He sensed something not right. Something in him hummed to go back to the village were Rin would be. He could sense darkness there and he thought…

Inuyasha… 

At the smell of his brother and the Tetsusaiga, his direction changed and he headed toward the village, the village where Usagi lived.

*

Unexpectedly, Sesshoumaru showed up. A gleam in his eyes as he stared at Inuyasha. She watched as they battled. Current enemies forgotten as the siblings fought in the efforts of obtaining the legendary Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru had used the Tensaiga to deflect a powerful block from its brother, the sword flying to the ground and impaling itself in the dirt. 

Usagi stared as she saw the Youkai again. What was he doing here? Sesshoumaru… that was what Inuyasha had called the Youkai. Sesshoumaru wanted the sword Inuyasha held.  She had heard about the powers of Tetsusaiga. Who hadn't, there was nothing like it. She could understand why someone would want to wield its powers.

She watched helplessly as the village became a battlefield. She scanned the area; her heart tore as she saw most of the people screaming wildly in fear. She watched, as many people got hurt in the crossfire, Usagi knew she had to do something. She screamed inwardly as Naraku showed up unexpectedly, waging war against Kagome and the others in his resolve for the Shikon no Tama. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo did all they could to protect Kagome while Kagome was determined to do her share in the fight, wielding the bow and quiver that would eventually wound Naraku and have him retreat.  

Why did they have to target the village, Usagi thought in despair as she watched chaos ensue in the village. Why did they disrupt their peaceful life? Why did they have to kill others that had no relation to their problem? 

Determined, she rushed forth and picked up the forgotten Tensaiga on the ground. She had also heard of its healing powers, maybe, she thought, maybe I could heal the village. Ignoring Sesshoumaru as he saw her take it. As he was about to retrieve it, Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga in a wide swipe to his side, Sesshoumaru ducked, strands of hair cut from his head. Tensaiga forgotten, Sesshoumaru growled and lunged at Inuyasha, determined to swipe at his brothers with his claws. 

Usagi concentrated, putting all her efforts into the sword. She knew she had to put her energy in it, as she often did with her bow. Hoping to amplify the power of the sword and have its mighty powers come forth. She glowed, a very faint crescent moon gracing her brow. Beads of sweat trickled down her face as exertion quickly overcame her. 

"She must have been a very pure hearted person," commented Myouga, already referring to her as a dead person, watching as Usagi weld the Tensaiga with all her heart.

"Why do you say that," asked the concerned Kagome as she watched Usagi swing the sword, resolve etched on the blonde's face in concentration.

"Though she is a strange human, like you Kagome, she has no strength in her aura, a normal human would never be able to weld the Tensaiga like a demon could, even then, any demon but the Inu-youkai brothers would have trouble also, they have no true power in their blood. The only chance, _only_ chance would be the purity of their heart. She will not accomplish this feat, she may be powerful in aura but it will sap her spirit. She will die."

Kagome gasped, she had to stop this! 

A warm body suppressed her, looking up to the solemn and haggard face of Inuyasha she followed in the direction he was staring in. Sesshoumaru was rushing to the blonde's side. Inuyasha had been forcefully knocked yards away off his feet as his older brother had caught sight of the blond attempting to wield and bring about the powers of his sword. 

All of a sudden, Usagi's power flared, and light surrounded her, blinding them of sight. Kagome shielded her eyes and felt the brightness intensify, her heart thudded in her chest, tight with anxiety to what would happen next.

Slowly the light subsided; Kagome squinted her eyes and was surprised to find many people revived. She turned her astonished eyes to Inuyasha again and was surprised to find the half dog demon staring sadly at something; again, she followed his line of sight.

Rin who witnessed the whole ordeal was shocked. She dropped to the ground and cried, something within her rose to her throat and, for the first time, she screamed.

And Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru stood there, for once, bewildered, many people were revived but where Usagi had stood, only the Tensaiga remained.

***

"I see you fixed the situation, Time." The being said, albeit saddened at the results of the battle. 

"Yes," Time spoke, solemn, her gaze unwavering as she stared at the Mirror of Mists. "I had managed to get Usagi to fall into a portal. I honestly did not know she was in the wrong time line till I was told. She has completed her purpose?"

"Usagi has left her mark, it will be up to them to decide what they will do in the course of their fates." 

"What about for some?" Time questioned, as they looked on to the brokenhearted Rin. 

"It is out of our hands. Only she can fix that." 

*************************************

I had followed the Storyline of Inuyasha a bit, but only in the beginning. The end I had made up, obviously, I would think the series would be more drawn out than this small chapter. 

I tried to keep it from being overly OOC. For Sesshoumaru to become remotely close to like, I find he'd have to have 6 chapters of interaction with Usagi and Rin for his emotional barriers to come down and have him like. Love is a whole other story. I figured that this would be as close to 'like' for Sesshoumaru in one chapter. This is a story about how easily Usagi, or the person Usagi meets, can change the course of 'fates.' I hoped you like and I hoped this wasn't cliché. I had fun thinking this up so…

Much mahal, till next time, 

Celestial DreamBlaze


End file.
